Just a Game
by thatblue
Summary: Her eyes looked at him like he was a gazelle and he knew that she would be the winner of this game. I'm only making this M because I worry.
1. Chapter 1

**I probably have too much free time. Let me know if I should write a second chapter.**

"Is this what we are doing today, then?" Donna asked him for the third time.

He looked up at her and smiled, "I told you I have to fix the fuel pump."

"Well I don't believe you, why in the world would the TARDIS need a fuel pump. Isn't that a car thing?"

He chuckled. "You caught me; I just want to float around all day because it bothers you."

He dropped his head to return to his work, which wasn't anything that needed to be done; he had just wanted a day with nothing chasing them. He wanted just the two of them, all of time and space, and absolutely no where that they needed to go. He also knew that he couldn't very well tell her that without some follow up questions he wasn't ready to answer.

"I'm bored," Donna complained, not challenging him any farther about the made up fuel pump.

He didn't look up, wouldn't give in. "I hear the pool is lovely this time of day. Maybe you should go for a swim."

"I'm scared though, Doctor," she lowered her voice and made it flirty.

He refused to act like he had noticed. "You, I doubt that. Toughest person I know."

She sighed and he fought back a chuckle. "But Doctor."

The tone gave him chills and he found himself looking up, the look was full of desire, real or put on he couldn't decide yet. He decided he would play this game with her, within reason of course. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

She acted like she was thinking, "Come with me."

He didn't meet her eyes, fighting the reaction he wanted to have to this offer. "Is this just your way of getting my shirt off?" He teased her lightly but felt like her answer actually mattered.

"Well, now you caught me, I woke up this morning and was like…I just have to get the Doctor out of his shirt. " She had rolled her eyes but the words hadn't come out as much of a joke as they should have. "So are you coming or what? The fake fuel pump can wait." With that she rose and began walking towards her room.

He was glad she was gone, because despite his efforts he had blushed. She hadn't waited for the answer, so certain that she had him wrapped around her finger. He thought about not going to prove a point, but knew that he would catch hell for it, so he went to change.

He was dragging his feet on purpose, taking the long way there. He didn't want to face this moment yet, but it had been coming for some time. This had been building since he had stopped holding her hand in friendship and somehow without him really noticing it was something more. But that didn't mean that she felt the same way. Sure, she had been oddly flirty lately, but they hadn't been around a lot of men lately that looked a man. It was possible she was just flirting because he was the only option.

He had reached the door and though he couldn't hear her inside he knew that she was there. He sucked in a nervous breath and put on his game face. When he saw her, though, it came out sporadic, like a rotating sprinkler. She was sitting on the side of the pool, hair draped across her bare shoulders, and giving him a look that would have melted snow.

"Get lost?" the tone was casual.

"Something like that," he agreed. He was giving himself a lecture about his thoughts that weren't exactly pure. He was over 900 hundred years old; this wasn't how he should be acting. "Tricky, my lady is." He was talking about the TARDIS…mostly.

She grinned and slid into the water slowly and he gulped as he watched it. Bad Doctor…good Donna…no defiantly bad Doctor. "Lose the shirt, timeboy. Like I said I've been planning this all morning. You don't want to let me down."

He pulled the shirt off feeling nervous, like he was a hunk of meat. She looked at him, her face passive, and then moved to wade farther into the pool. He slid in also, the water thankfully warm, on his skin. "So Doctor, I was thinking."

"I tried that once."

"I'm being serious. I've decided we need to play a game."

He looked at her, water up to her neck, and frowned. Wasn't what they were doing right now a game, give and take, until someone broke first? It would be him. "A game?"

"You've heard of truth or dare?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that is such a good idea, Donna."

She gave him a pouty look and he suddenly wished the water was a bit colder. "Why not? Scared?"

"Maybe," he admitted being a little too honest.

Her smile was wide and a little dangerous. "Good. You should be. You can ask first."


	2. Chapter 2

**One more?**

He swallowed, trying to buy time to find the right words…or any words…he couldn't get picky at this point. Just to be able to talk was the goal. She was staring at him, and he fought everything his body thought he should be doing to her right then. He realized this game was like holding a rattlesnake. He may not really want to get bit, but he decided to play with it- Although maybe biting shouldn't be taken off the table prematurely. "Truth or Dare?"

She lessened her smile so it was more sweet and innocent than a lioness on the prowl. "Truth."

He took the coward's way out. "Why are we playing this game?" Oh, he knew it was lame.

"Well," she seemed to be thinking about this seriously. "I guess, because you are making up fake repairs so that we are alone today." He knew his face said that this was true. "And as it's just us, a great big TARDIS, all alone in the pool, I thought maybe this would be a good way to test the water."

He smiled.

"Yes, pun intended. So Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Rattlesnake, fire? Yes that was a good one, anything to keep him focused on all the bad that could come, and not the way the light from the pool twirled in her eyes.

"Why are you playing this game?"

It was a different question, and much more heavily loaded. He bit his lip and reached a wet hand to scratch his face. Well, he could try the truth. "Because I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do to make you smile. To make you happy. And to make sure that you aren't ever sad again."

The smile fell, but she wasn't upset. He could see that she was touched…and smell that she was…bad Doctor.

After a moment the grin returned. "Ask."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." And with one word the game changed again. He knew that he would have to stop this, it wasn't an option. She may have been flirting but that didn't mean that she wanted what it would lead to. And even if she did, he couldn't just be a release of tension. As much as he might want to do this…at this moment… he couldn't- not after he had gone and fallen in love with her.

"Dive into the deep end," he frowned even as he said it. He was still a man, even if he had no intention of finishing this dance, he could still keep rhythm.

She gave him a laugh but swam to the side, and climbed out. The water ran down her body as she walked the length of the pool and he felt a little dizzy. She dove in though, and when she resurfaced, she was much closer to him than before. "Truth or Dare, sexy."

Sexy? She was getting bold, and he found himself say Dare. His hearts raced in anticipation and she didn't let him down.

"Kiss me."

He paused, it was just a kiss, and he could stop it there. He closed the small gap between them, moving his hands to her hips through the water. He moved his mouth lower until he felt the softness of her lips. When they connected it was better than watching a star being born. He felt energy flowing through him, and his lips moved against hers gentle but needy. She tasted warm and sweet and he had his hand tangled in her hair before he could stop it. She was moving her hands too, but in different directions. He gasped when she brushed against him, and with all the control he could manage he pulled back. And then took a step back.

She looked at him a moment and he couldn't decide if she was hurt or just surprised. So she defiantly wanted more, but that didn't make it an option. He wouldn't hold her if he couldn't keep her.

"Doctor," she said the game lay to the side. "Did I go too far?"

He saw tears in her eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her. Never meant to hurt her. "No, Donna."

"Is it because I'm not…" she paused and he feared what was coming. "Beautiful?"

"What?" He moved back to her. How could see think that she was anything but beautiful? Didn't she see how he couldn't take her eyes off of her, even when they were facing some of the most beautiful things in the universe? They couldn't compare…not to him. He raised his hand and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. His voice was low and gentle. "Donna, you are so beautiful. Sometimes I look at you and forget how to breathe." She gave him a sad smile.

She tried to scoot back but he pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to lie to me. I know what I am…I just thought that maybe…it doesn't matter."

He spoke to her without letting her go. "So beautiful. I would never lie about that. I pulled away because I can't do…that…with you and have it just be a fling. I couldn't do that to you, even if you thought that was what you wanted. You deserve more."

She pulled back again and he didn't fight her, he felt his hearts aching. This was everything that he wanted to avoid and he had managed to cause it anyway. "It had to be a fling?"

"Donna, I want you to think about this. I'm not asking for a lifelong commitment, at least not yet, just a commitment. "

"I told you forever."

"Did that forever include this?"

"Not at the time," she conceded. "But that doesn't mean that it can't."

He smiled at her and waded out of the pool, trying to show her that he wasn't leaving her, not like she thought. "You're beautiful. So so beautiful."

He reached for his shirt and a towel. "Where are you going?"

He grinned, and became the hunter. "Come find me."

To his delight she smiled back, a new game. He may not know that outcome, but he thought she just might win.


	3. Chapter 3

If** you're interested in what I own the answer is nothing, except my book, which I am writing this to avoid. I hate rewrites.  
><strong>

The TARDIS watched as Donna searched room after room, never disappointed, with a bright smile. She was keeping the Doctor tucked away until he finished what he was doing. The TARDIS liked Donna and would normally side with her but she knew the Doctor's mind and his hearts. She had known when he had fallen for Rose and how he had hurt when she left. She had known how he never meant to hurt Martha but couldn't let go of his pain. And she knew when he fell for Donna deeper than he thought was possible. Donna didn't erase Rose but he loved Donna more deeply, with abandon.

So it was for that love, for what he felt that he needed to do to show her that love, that she took the Doctors side. She led Donna to the pool three times before Donna stopped, still smiling, and put her hand on the wall and rubbed it gently. "I thought we were friends?"

The TARDIS hummed and puffed warm air out at her. They were friends. Friends helped friends. "So why are you hiding the Doctor then?" Another Hum. She couldn't exactly tell her but she could help her see. She touched Donnas mind, just on the edge with no force and showed her a glimpse of the Doctor."Was that his room, then?"

A puff of warm air. "Are you going to help me find it?" Nothing, she would lead her right to the door when the time was right but it wasn't yet. She hoped Donna would forgive her. "Oh, okay. Don't worry beautiful. I'm not mad." And she knew at that moment that she never wanted Donna to go. No, Donna knew her, accepted her as more than just a ship. Donna was different. It wasn't that she hadn't liked the others she just loved Donna and she was what her thief had wanted.

Donna had been searching for quite a while, the TARDIS taking a stand for the Doctor. She knew that there must be a reason but she was starting to get cold in her bathing suit. At the very thought of it she felt warm air pouring over her and she said a mental thanks. She loved the old girl. Leaning against the wall, which was warm on her back, she paused until she no longer felt chilled and then she noticed a door at the end of the hall with light flowing from under the door.

She made herself walk to the door slowly and raised her hand to knock but it opened, and the Doctor beamed out at her. He had changed into a tux and inside the room there was a small table with two chairs and the room was flickering in candle light. She was surprised but then angry because he didn't give her a heads up to change. She wouldn't eat with him in a tux and her in a bathing suit. "I'm not going to have a romantic dinner like this." She slapped his arm.

"I think that you look lovel…" he stopped at her glare. And reached behind him on the bed that she just noticed, she had never been in the Doctors room before. If he wanted to cuddle he came to her room. It was nice she noticed, the ceiling covered in stars so real she could have been looking outside. He caught her gaze. "She'll do it for you too. Whatever you like. Here, beautiful. The TARDIS and I picked this out. I was going to go with blue but she thought you would like black better."

He held out a long, elegant dress to her, his eyes bright with anticipation and if she wasn't wrong a little desire. She took it from him. "I don't take back the slap."

He grinned. "Good. I'd worry if you did. The bathrooms should be ready for you if you want to shower and join me. Dinner should be ready."

"Doctor?"

His smile faltered and she knew that he was worried. "Thank you."

He nodded. "This only the beginning. I can show you a whole new world."

"With a magic carpet?" She shook her head. "Over 900 and quotes Disney."

"You love me for it," he stated.

"Yeah. That's why I love you." She hesitated when she realized what she had admitted. "I mean…."

He stepped closer, leaning down and kissing her, answering against her lips. "I love you too, don't worry." He pulled back. "Shower. I will only be maintaining your privacy because I don't want to have to put the tux on again."

She laughed, more relieved that he had told her he loved her back than she thought. She didn't know that she had been hoping for that so much. "Silly Spaceman."

"Beautiful Earth girl," he countered and winked at her as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Inside she saw that it was a very large bathroom, with everything she would need to make herself presentable. Inside the shower she found a shampoo that smelled wonderful but had a name of a flower on the bottle that she couldn't pronounce. "Just for me?" The TARDIS hummed.

The Doctor watched her go, knowing that he hadn't planned on admitting his love to her at that moment, but that it wasn't forced. He hoped she liked the shampoo; he had bought it sometime ago, and could never bring himself to give it to her. He was afraid she would be mad because he was thinking about her in the shower…he had been thinking about her in the shower but it didn't have anything to do with shampoo…oh it was going to be a long night if he couldn't keep his want under control.

He left the room, after he heard the shower start and made his way into the kitchen to put the final touches on the meal. He thought about the water running down her body, the drops tracing her curves and he wished it was his fingertips, his breath. Shaking his head he fought the thoughts. He wanted her body, but he wanted her heart more.


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS would never tell, even if she could, Donna how much she had helped the Doctor to make this happen in such a short amount of time. Come to think of it most of this had been her, his part limited to putting on the tux and arguing about the dress color. He had wanted to go with what he had called TARDIS blue, a name which she loved, but she thought that Donna might like black better. Woman, she knew from past experience, thought that black was slimming. She didn't think Donna needed it but she thought it would make her happy. The Doctor had relented, cooing to her about how good she was. He was a silly man.

She had made the pasta dish, and all he had to do was add a little cheese. Donna was finishing her shower and dressing so she urged him mentally to hurry. He was standing there with his hands in his pants pocket lost in thought.

"What if I mess this up?"

He was talking to her, openly, as he tended to do. What could she tell him, he knew that it didn't work like that. She tried to mentally reassure him; she sent him waves of telepathic peace. She wanted this to work too, and some part of her, though she often got future and present jumbled when she tried to think too much on it, thought that it did. He deserved to be happy. Most people that walked through these doors cared about him, but they were there for the ride. Some were different but they were all gone in the end. He had lost and lost again, and if she could help him hold on to this woman with red hair, she would do everything in her power.

"I don't want to lose her," the Doctor murmured. "I can't do it again."

She knew how deep the loss ran within him, she could feel his pain as though it was her own. She wouldn't let that happen to him again. Not just because she loved her too, but also because she didn't know how they could go on if that happened.

"Better get back," he told her picking the dish up, "Thanks for listening."

Yes, she loved this man. And he loved Donna.

He didn't feel well, his stomach doing tumbles that could have made it into the Olympics. She was still in the bathroom when he sat the dish down leaving the lid on so it would stay warm. He poured them wine, and sat on the edge of the bed feeling nervous. He wasn't used to this; he had faced things that would make other people tremble. But Donna made him feel nervous, in the best way possible. He could feel the ring box in his jacket pocket. He didn't intend to give it to her tonight; he just liked to have it close to his hearts. Someday, maybe it would be on her hand. He had bought it about the same time that he bought the shampoo.

He hadn't been entirely willing to think about the action when he paid for it, trying to tell himself that it was pretty and maybe someday it would have a use. But it had been bought for her, even in her size. The door opened showering the room with the brighter light of the bathroom. He looked at her and couldn't think.

The dress was perfect, clinging and loose in just the right parts. Her hair was resting softly on her shoulder and he could smell the shampoo from here. He rose and moved to her pulling her close and resting his cheek on her head.

"Will I do?"

He grinned, and pulled back. "Do for what?" He winked.

She slapped his chest lightly. "Do I look okay?"

"If you have to ask then I am failing you." He pulled away from the embrace holding only her arms softly and looking into her eyes. "You are stunning. You remember that sunset on Aberon?"

She nodded, "The most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"No," he shook his head. "I've have seen something even better. And I don't have to leave this room." Wow, that was cheesy but he meant every word of it.

She raised her hand to his cheek stroking it softly. "I think you might have eaten something that had gone bad, but that's really nice, so thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

She looked at her hand that was stroking his cheek and then dropped it back down. He held his hand out to her with a smile and she took it, leading her to the table. He pulled out the chair and helped her scoot forward.

"It smells wonderful."

"I'm glad," he agreed. "Here, let me get it for you."

He piled the food on her plate until she told him that it was enough. Then he loaded his heavily and sat down but didn't pick up his fork. She was holding hers but noticed his gaze. "What's wrong?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Not a thing. For once everything is exactly how I would want."

"Was it meat?"

He was confused. "Was what meat?"

"That you ate?"

"I'm not following."

She laughed. "I told you that you ate something that had gone bad."

He laughed too. "No, it wasn't meat. It wasn't anything. Just you."

"You didn't eat me…" Donna turned red at her statement. "I mean…"

He laughed louder this time and reached for her hand. "It's okay, love. I know what you mean."

She still blushed. "Not like you would want to do…um…that."

He didn't know how to approach that. He wanted to be honest but sometimes honesty needed to be put on hold. He finally settled for a soft, "I wouldn't be so sure."

She looked at him carefully. "I love the shampoo. How do you say the name?"

He smiled reaching for his fork. "Roshafinala"

"Right," she looked at him blankly. "That helped thanks."

"Sorry. Ro-Shh-fi-nala."

"Well it's really nice," she said in between bites.

"I bought it for you a long time ago." And he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

She smiled. "Nervous?"

No point in lying. "Yeah, a little."

"It's just me."

"Yeah, that's why."

"Both a little scared, neither one prepared?"

He laughed. "I knew that you loved that movie. Good old Beauty and the Beast."

"You're not you know?"

He was lost tonight. Normally he followed conversation better than this, but he couldn't think of much besides what she would look like on his bed, under the stars. "Not what?"

"The beast. I know what you think, but you are the best man alien or not that I will ever meet."

He looked down. But she stood up and he looked back at her.

"Your bed comfortable?"

"Yes," he agreed, his hearts reaching a speed that couldn't be healthy.

"Want to lie under the stars?"

"Oh, yeah." He agreed standing, and moving towards her. Dinner could wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to anyone that has read or reviewed. I appreciate it.**

He didn't know how many steps it took to meet her but he knew that it had only taken a second and she was the one pulling him close and kissing him. He took the time to really appreciate the warmth of her lips and the taste that he thought might be honey, even though it was covered by the pasta taste now. She was pulling him towards the bed trying to unbutton his jacket as they moved, and when he tried to help her she pushed his hands away. His Donna, not one to shy away from taking charge, and he really kind of liked it. If she wouldn't let him help her than he would start working on her dress, and knew that clothing removal would be faster if they took the time to break the kiss but they didn't.

Having picked out the dress he knew that there was a zip in the back and reaching around he found it and slowly unzipped it then once it was down he ran his fingertips over the now bare back. He felt her skin react and found it brought him pleasure that he could cause that. She had to push him back to pull the jacket off of him and as she was getting ready to toss it she stopped, and opened it to reach into the inside pocket and he remembered the ring. He hadn't meant for her to find it, and was so scared that this was going to ruin things. He wasn't trying to rush anything, because for her he had only time.

"Donna," he said weakly as she pulled out the ring box and looked at it carefully, without opening. "I can explain."

She just nodded, "Okay, tell me." Her voice was calm, without a hint of anger.

He reached for the box but she pulled it closer to her, and he dropped his hand. "I…" He had said he could explain but what could he tell her, the truth seemed like it would wreck all the progress they were making.

"Is it a ring?" She asked, "I know it sounds like a dumb question, but it could be something else. Be honest, please."

"Yes," he swallowed, thickly, wishing that he hadn't taken it out of his drawer.

"Can I ask who it was for?" He realized that she didn't think that it was for her, and he could see hurt in her eyes. "Was it for, Rose?"

He shook his head but she wasn't looking, eyes on the ground, the hand that was holding the box was now trying to hand it back to him. "No, Donna." He tried to say that it was for her, and that he didn't want to walk without her by his side. That in his version of the future she was with him always. But he couldn't, hating himself as he took the ring box.

"Never mind," she shook her head. "I don't need to know, not really."

"Donna," he tried laying the box on the table and reaching for her but she stepped away from him.

"Thanks for the dinner, but I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed." Her tone was low, and distressed.

"Please, don't go," he begged trying so hard to tell her. "It was for…"

"Don't," she stopped him. "Really, it's not my business. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Not her business. He had just told her that he loved her, and she didn't think that she had the right to ask about this ring. Or maybe she thought that those words were a mistake now, or worse that he didn't mean them. "Please," he tried again, stepping closer.

"No," she held up a hand and moved towards the door, and in the flickering lights he could see the tears rolling down her face. "I'm going to bed. Just…just leave me alone." He could hear the sob she released.

And she left the room.

DW

She had been having a great dinner with him, and had gone so far as to admit that what she was feeling was love. He had told her back, and she thought that maybe this could work. That maybe all the thoughts she had, all the dreams, might just be a possibility. She was going show him that he was a good man, and she was going to take that step with him. And it wasn't an easy step, she had been hurt before. But she had trusted him. And she had been more than willing, his kiss making her hot in all the right places. And she really wanted to explore his body, but when her fingers had ran over that box she couldn't help but pause.

And when she saw it she had hoped that it was just something weird, another one of his weird quirks, like maybe it held candy or something. But he hadn't lied to her, at lease he hadn't done that, and he had told her that it was a ring. And she had asked about Rose, which she wished she hadn't. She knew how deep that wound ran and no matter what she didn't want to hurt him. He had said no, but she didn't know that was meant to say that it wasn't. And she could see him wearing that tux, and waiting for the right moment to ask her. See him down on one knee, saying words that she herself wasn't going to hear, and then him sliding the ring on her finger.

Donna wasn't sure why he still held the ring, but knew how things could go on the TARDIS. Probably, they were just one adventure away from that moment and then he had lost her. That poor man, she thought. Oh, she hurt right now, but didn't she love him enough to feel bad for him. And Rose was gone, but if he was still holding the ring he still must care. She held no hard feelings for Rose but she wouldn't compete with anyone else, even a memory. She wanted to pack her bags, to ask to be taken home, but she didn't want to leave.

He still needed her, and in time, they could go back to being friends. At least she hoped they could. If she told herself to stop loving him, maybe she could keep it in check, like every time she didn't tell him before tonight. She had reached her room, the TARDIS humming what she thought to be an act of comfort, but she didn't take much notice. Before she opened the door, she rubbed the wall kindly, and then stepped inside.

She had half expected him to follow her, but she had told him not to try. So why was she upset that he didn't? She didn't want to be second best, she had done that far too much in her life, and she just wanted to take back the moment when she had found the ring. To be lying in his arms, kissing his lips, and so much more, but it was gone now. She walked into the bathroom, the tears flowing no matter how much she tried not to let them.

Maybe with a few hours of sleep she would be able to face him again. To act like nothing was wrong as they saved the day again. Maybe she could act like this didn't hurt anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor was pacing, he was going after her, but not until he knew what he was going to say to make this right. And not until she had a minute to calm down, so that he could get her to listen to him. He hated himself right now, hated that he wanted to keep the ring on him instead of hidden like it should have been. How could he go back now, and he realized what he was going to have to do to make this right again. Even if she hated him, even if she said no, this was worse. He could take her rejection better than he could have her hurting because she thought he still wanted Rose. He may have missed her, even now, but those days were gone and he had found love again.

He walked out of the hall, ignoring the TARDIS urging him to hurry. He was scared to make this trip and he certainly wasn't going to run to her room, since this trip could be the last time he got to be with her. If she asked to go home he didn't know what he would do. He would take her friendship if that was all he could have but he couldn't do it without her, not now.

Good old TARDIS though, if he wouldn't hurry, she would move the room for him, and she did. Donna's room was suddenly in front of him and he sighed and reached up to knock at the door, and then dropped his hand. He tried again but couldn't get himself to make the noise to let her know that he was there. He was staring at the door trying to find the strength to move again when it opened and she looked out at him, her face calm, but her eyes holding tears back.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" She told him, but her voice wasn't angry, really it just sounded tired.

"You did," he agreed calmly, but he wasn't going to stop now. "May I come in Donna?"

"Your TARDIS," she said and stepped into the room.

He stepped in ignoring the fact that she had called it his TARDIS. He had hurt her and deserved worse than that tiny jab. "Our TARDIS."

She sighed and sat down on the bed but she didn't argue with him about it being theirs which gave him a sliver of hope. She wasn't looking at him, instead focusing on the stars that now covered her ceiling. "It was like this when I came back. She seems to think this is what I want."

"She does that," he agreed. "Can we talk about this please?"

"I told you that it wasn't my business."

"Did I tell you that I loved you?"

"Yes," she said very softly and looked down at the ground.

"Then it's your business." He wanted to hold her, to make this pain nothing but memory, but he didn't move. He would say his piece and then she could make up her mind.

She looked up at him, the tears breaking free. "I can't be mad about something that happened in the past, Doctor. And I'm not. But I can't be second to someone else."

"Donna," he started reaching into his pocket to pull out the ring. He was still arguing with himself but he knew what he had to do to make her see that she wasn't second to anything. "I want you to know that this wasn't how I thought this would go, and that you really don't have to say anything to this, unless you want."

"Say anything to what?"

He dropped to one knee in front of her, feeling sick and scared, his hearts running. "Donna meeting you was the best thing I could have hoped for, no, more than I could have hoped for. You are more than I deserve, but I think I might like to try to deserve you. If you would let me. You know I'm capable of messing things up, and it'll happen again, but I won't give up on us, won't stop working for this."

"Are you proposing to me?" She was giving him a look that he couldn't read.

"Yes," he nodded. "I wasn't going to do it yet, but not because I don't mean every word. I didn't want to mess this up Donna. I didn't want to push or rush you, but I had to make you see. Please see. I love you."

"You're proposing to me," she repeated wiping at her eyes.

"Yes," he said. This wasn't going as bad as it could have.

"Get up," she told him.

And there it goes; as long as she didn't want to leave he would make this work. "Donna."

"Shush," she told him calmly. "It's my turn to talk."

He stood there waiting, though he wasn't sure for what. For her to tell him that she was packing her bags or to tell him that they couldn't be more than just friends, he supposed.

"You can't imagine how much that hurt me, Doctor. And I wasn't even mad, I just felt like I was losing something I just found. And then you do this. What do I say to this?"

When she looked at him he knew that she wanted an answer. "Say yes, say no, and just don't leave me please."

"What do you want me to say? You said that you weren't going to ask yet, do you want me to say no?"

"I wouldn't have the ring if I wanted you to say no. Not now or ever. But I am willing to try this again when you are ready, Donna."

"And what if I do say yes, what then?"

"Then we talk about this, hopefully after a kiss." He tried not to let his hope show. He didn't want her to feel obligated.

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"That's a very long list, love."

"I've got time," she gave him a smile that made him weak and made him want to kiss her then. "Give me the ring."

She held out her left hand and he slid it on slowly. "Do I get to kiss you now?"

"Maybe," she agreed but she reached up pulling him to her.

When they had to break for air she sighed. "We aren't getting married tomorrow. This is still a day by day thing."

"I've got time," he told her and set to work unbuttoning the pajama top she had put on.

"I just got dressed," she told him but she was pulling his tie off, and working on his shirt.

"You'll have to forgive me then," he murmured kissing the skin as he exposed it.

Yes he had time, and if someday he got to say I do, if nothing stole her away or stopped them, then he would be the best husband to this woman that she could ever have.


End file.
